the life of Shadowkit
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: This is about a young kit's life growing up in Thunderclan. Going from kit to apprentic to warrior. Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

my first warrior cats story hope you like it

chapter 1 is now up

* * *

><p>It was a warm spring night in Thunderclan; no clan cats had attacked Thunderclan for a few days. Tigerclaw and Fireheart were patrolling the boarders of Thunderclan. This night was special for in the nursery a young she cat had giving birth to her first kit. The kit was small but not scrawny. The kit was black and white. The kit was mostly black apart from its mouth, paws and chest. The young she cat was called whiteheart. Whiteheart was no older than a moon when her mother had been killed by a clan cat that had come in to Thunderclan territory.<p>

"The kit is strong" said Yellowfang who was the medicine cat in Thunderclan

"She will make a great warrior someday" Whiteheart said.

Whiteheart had decided to name her kit shadowkit, whiteheart named her kit after her mother who was called Shadowheart. Whiteheart looked down at her mewing kit and smiled at her new family, Whiteheart helped her kit suckle. She was saddened that shadowkit would never meet her father because he was a kittypet and not a clan cat. Shadowkit's father was called Merlin and being a kittypet meant that he had twolegs

* * *

><p>Half a moon later<p>

* * *

><p>Half a moon passed since shadowkit was born and she was really excited about going out of the nursery for the first time because she had never been outside the nursery. Shadowkit was sitting next to her mother waiting to go out of the nursery, when shadowkit spotted a blue coloured cat walked in to the nursery<p>

"Mum who's that" shadowkit asked her mother

You see shadowkit had never seen any other cats apart from her mother and the other queens in the nursery, shadowkit was curious of this blue cat she had never seen before

"That is our leader Bluestar" whiteheart said to shadowkit

Shadowkit walked up slowly to the blue cat, Bluestar look at the young kit. Shadowkit stopped to see the blue cat looking at her. Shadowkit's tail dropped between her legs

"Hello young kit" Bluestar said

"Hello" was all shadowkit could say

Whiteheart saw this and walked up to her kit. Shadowkit turned her head to see her mother standing behind her. Like any scared kit Shadowkit age she ran and hid behind her mother.

"Bluestar this is my kit shadowkit" Whiteheart said "She seems to be a bit timid today"

"Yes but she will grow out of it once she is used to the other cats" Bluestar said walking out of the nursery

Whiteheart turned round and picked up shadowkit by the scruff of the neck and took her out of the nursery for the first time

* * *

><p>Outside the nursery<p>

* * *

><p>When whiteheart brought Shadowkit out of the nursery she put shadowkit down so that she could have a look around and meet her clan mates. Just sat outside the nursery, she could not believe how big the whole clan was compared to the nursery. Thunderclan was full of different coloured and sized cats. Shadowkit looked at her mother<p>

"Mom the clans really big" shadowkit said

"Yes it is my kit" whiteheart said "We should go meet the rest of the clan"

"Ok mom" shadowkit said following her mother

They passed different cats, they seemed interested in shadowkit. Shadowkit ran to catch up with her mother and mew so that her mother would stop.

"Shadowkit what's wrong" Whiteheart said hearing her kit mew

Shadowkit hide under her mother as an orange cat come in to view and up to whiteheart

"Hello whiteheart and who is this" the orange cat said looking down at shadowkit

"Hello Fireheart this is my kit shadowkit" Whiteheart said

Shadowkit was still hiding under her mother but she seemed to start coming out to see who this cat was Whiteheart moved shadowkit was not hiding under her. Shadowkit had not run to hide under her mother however she had not moved from her spot. Fireheart looked down at shadowkit and walked closer to her. Shadowkit looked at him before she started to walk up to Fireheart. Shadowkit sniffed Fireheart.

"You smell weird" shadowkit said

"You'll get yet to that" Fireheart said to shadowkit

Shadowkit did not seem to be afraid anymore; well she was not afraid of these cats. Shadowkit ran back to her mother. Whiteheart had a smile on her face seeing that her kit was not afraid of her clan mates.

"Mum can I go and find some of the other kits so that I can go play with them?" shadowkit asked

"Ok but be careful" Whiteheart said to shadowkit

* * *

><p>Shadowkit went off to go and find some other kits to play with. She passed a big brown striped cat, he looked scary so shadowkit walked quickly passed him. At the back of the Thunderclan there were a few kits playing chase, it looked like fun so shadowkit decided to walk up and ask them is she could play with them<p>

"Hello" shadowkit said

"What do you want" said a black kit

"Can I play with you?" shadowkit asked

The three kits turned away from me, they seemed to be talking about something. A yellow and white kit kept looking up at shadowkit then back to talking to the other kits. They turned to face shadowkit they did not look happy. They came closer to her, shadowkit did not like the way that these three kits were looking at her

"You can't play with us" said brown kit

"Why can't I?" shadowkit asked stepping back

"My mother says we can't play with kitty pets" said the black kit

Shadowkit did not know what they meant by kitty pet but she could not be one

"I'm not a kitty pet" shadowkit said

"My mum said that your dad was one so that makes you one too" said the brown kit

Shadowkit was not liking them calling her a kitty pet and calling her dad one made her angry. Her father could not be a kitty pet whatever kitty pet meant

"Take that back" shadowkit said

"Kittypet kittypet" the black kit said

This made shadowkit angry. Shadowkit's ears went back and her tale was waging angrily, the black kit did the same thing as shadowkit before pouncing at her. Shadowkit jumped out of the way making the black kit hit the floor. Shadowkit looked at the kit before the other two kits chased her away from where they had been playing

* * *

><p>please review<p>

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 is now up

* * *

><p>Shadowkit ran back to the nursery as fast as she could. She did not understand why those kits had to be so mean 'I'm not a kittypet' shadowkit thought to herself as she ran to the nursery. When she reached the entrance of the nursery shadowkit stopped and sat down looking over at the older cats 'how can I be a kittypet if I live here' shadowkit thought as she watched the older cats, they where ever training their apprentices or talking about different stuff. Shadowkit got board of watching the older cats so she decided to go in to the nursery and ask her mother what a kittypet was.<p>

* * *

><p>In the nursery<p>

* * *

><p>Whiteheart was laying down talking to the other queens when shadowkit came in to the nursery. Shadowkit walked up to her and laid down next to Whiteheart before she spoke<p>

"Shadowkit I thought you would be playing with the other kits" Whiteheart said

"Mum what is a kittypet?" Shadowkit asked

"A kittypet is a cat who has twolegs and they wear a collar" whiteheart said

"Mum was dad a kittypet?" shadowkit asked

"Shadowkit why do you want to know this?" whiteheart asked surprised that her kit was asking this

"Some of the kits said that I was a kittypet because of dad" Shadowheart said

"Shadowkit I guess you time know the truth, your father is a kittypet but that does not make you one" Whiteheart said "no matter what anyone says"

"Mum, why is dad a kittypet?" shadowkit asked

"He's just is" Whiteheart said "Shadowkit I want you to wait here"

"Ok mum" shadowkit said

* * *

><p>Two moons later<p>

* * *

><p>Shadowkit was now two moons old. Shadowkit did not really have any friend, mostly because of her father who was a kittypet. Today shadowkit was out of the nursery and at the back of the camp watching the other kits playing.<p>

"Maybe we should let her play" said the kit known as Blackkit

"No way she's a kittypet" said the kit known as Nightkit

"Yeah, kittypets can't play the games we play" said the kit known as Sunkit

"Fine if you won't play with her I will" said Blackkit

Blackkit walked away from Sunkit and Nightkit. Blackkit went up to shadowkit and sat next to her.

"Shadowkit, do you want to play with me?" Blackkit asked

"Don't you want to play with Sunkit and Nightkit" shadowkit said

"They won't allow you to play with us" Blackkit said

"Oh so can we play chase" Shadowkit said standing up

"Ok" Blackkit said running after shadowkit

While Blackkit and shadowkit played chase, Sunkit and Nightkit stopped playing their game and stared at them

"I don't know what you brother sees in her" Sunkit said

"He doesn't understand things about kittypets" Nightkit said watching shadowkit pining blackkit on the floor, shadowkit and blackkit were both laughing

"Maybe we can teach the kittypet not to mess with us" Sunkit said and Nightkit nodded at this

Sunkit and Nightkit walked up to shadowkit and Blackkit. Shadowkit knew that this could not be good and started to back away. Blackkit got off of the ground and went in front of shadowkit as though he was protecting her.

"Shadowkit we were talking and we want you to play with us" Sunkit said slyly

"And Blackkit you should go to the nursery because you know that mum doesn't like you outside for long" Nightkit said

Blackkit walked of sadly, his ears were pulled back. Nightkit and Sunkit stood in front shadowkit.

"How about we play chase?" Nightkit asked slyly

"Ok" shadowkit said

"How about we go out of camp and play?" Sunkit asked slyly

"We not allowed to go out of camp" shadowkit said

"Come on kittypet" Nightkit said

"I'm not a kittypet" shadowkit shouted angrily, her eyes flicked back and stayed that way

"Kittypet kittypet" Sunkit and Nightkit said together

This made shadowkit angry. She got down low then pounced at the two kits but she missed. Sunkit and Nightkit started to run and shadowkit gave chase.

* * *

><p>Chasing Sunkit and Nightkit out of the camp and in to the forest before she realised that they were out of the camp. Shadowkit stopped and looked around; her eyes were wide with fear. Shadowkit turned her head to see that Sunkit and Nightkit were laughing at her.<p>

"The kittypet is scared" Nightkit said

"We should not be here" shadowkit said thought gritted teeth

There was a sound of rustling from the bush that Sunkit was next to making Sunkit jump with fright and run to Nightkit. The bush kept making a rustling sound.

"I would agree with the black and white kit" said the thing behind the bush

All of a sudden a large brown and white cat came in to view; he had battle scars all over him. Shadowkit looked over to Sunkit and Nightkit they both had their tales between their legs, their eyes were wide with fear.

"You should not be here" shadowkit said standing up to this cat

"Why?" the brown and white cat asked

"This is thunderclan territory" shadowkit said with her eyes pined back and her tale was waging angrily

"So, your just help less kits and I'm a big rogue cat" the rogue cat said

"I'm not a helpless kit" shadowkit said "Sunkit go get help and hurry"

Shadowkit ran at the rogue knowing if she did not do something this cat would take over Thunderclan's territory. Shadowkit ran under the rogue's legs pulling her claws managing to cut his belly slightly. This made the rogue groan in pain then turn to face shadowkit.

"You'll pay for that kit" the rogue said staring angrily at shadowkit

The rogue quickly pounced at shadowkit however he missed because shadowkit had been too quick of the rogue cat. The rogue cat growl at shadowkit 'this kit is making a mockery of me' the rogue thought.

* * *

><p>What will happen to shadowkit and Nightkit with this rogue attacking them?. Will Sunkit bring help in time to save these to kits?. find out when I put chapter 3 up<p>

please review

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 is now up

It will be a while before I put chapter 4 up

* * *

><p>"Kit you cannot beat me" the rogue said with a sound of anger in his voice<p>

"I'm not letting you take our territory" shadowkit shouted running at the rogue cat again

The rogue cat saw this and was ready this time for shadowkit's attack. When shadowkit was close enough the rogue pulled out his claws and hitting shadowkit.

"Ahhhh" shadowkit groaned as the claws struck her body

Shadowkit lay on the floor not moving. The rogue turned to Nightkit, Nightkit had not moved from his spot he was too scared to move. Shadowkit lifted her head up to see the rogue getting closer to Nightkit. She got up for getting the pain she was feeling and ran at the rogue, jumping on his back and biting him on the neck.

"Get off me kit" the rogue said trying to shake shadowkit off of him

The more the rogue tried to shake shadowkit off, the harder shadowkit bit.

"Shadowkit, Nightkit" was heard in the distance

At this moment the rogue throw shadowkit off of him making her hit the floor with such force. The rogue was now over shadowkit bearing his claws.

"Leave that kit alone" said a voice

The rogue looked up to see four Thunderclan cats staring at him. Two of the clan cats came running at him, this made the rogue flee. Whiteheart was one of the cats that were there. She went and looked down at her kit; she licked shadowkit on the head before picking her up by the scruff of the neck and ran back to camp.

* * *

><p>At thunderclan camp<p>

* * *

><p>Whiteheart ran passed here clan mates who came to see what had happened, she ran to the med cat den. Whiteheart put her kit down and looked for Yellowfang<p>

"Yellowfang I need your help" Whiteheart cried out

"Whiteheart you don't need to..." Yellowfang was saying before she saw shadowkit "what happened to her"

"A rogue attacked her in our territory" whiteheart said sadly looking down at her kit "can you help her

"I'll try to I am the med cat after all" Yellowfang said looking at Whiteheart "her wounds are deep but she should survive"

"Thank you Yellowfang" whiteheart said "I'll leave you to do your job"

With that whiteheart left the med cat's den and when to find Bluestar. There was something about Whiteheart that no other cats apart from Bluestar and Tigerclaw knew. You see Whiteheart was not actually a thunderclan cat. Whiteheart's mother and father were both Riverclan warriors. Whiteheart's mother had left Riverclan while pregnant with Whiteheart.

Whiteheart walked to the leaders den in hope to find Bluestar.

* * *

><p>the leader's den<p>

* * *

><p>"Bluestar are you here" Whiteheart said walking in to the leaders den<p>

"Get out Whiteheart" snarled a male cat

"Tigerclaw you should really control your temper" said Bluestar coming in to view "Tigerclaw you may leave us to speak"

Tigerclaw bowed and left the den he did not like whiteheart because she was a Riverclan cat

"Bluestar" said Whiteheart sadly

"Whiteheart what's wrong?" Bluestar asked looking at whiteheart

"Shadowkit is not a thunderclan cat" Whiteheart said

"I know and you are not thunderclan are you" Bluestar said "but we treat you as one of us"

"I know but that's because none of the other cats know about who I really am" whiteheart said angrily

Whiteheart look at Bluestar knowing that Bluestar would never be able to answer her. Whiteheart knew that if the other cats were to find out that she was Riverclan they would not accepted her or her kit.

"I should go check on shadowkit" whiteheart said

* * *

><p>please review<p>

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 is now up hope you like it

this chapter is a flashback of what happened to whiteheart's mother when she was 5 moons old

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Whitekit I am going to be training my apprentice Greypaw and I was wondering if you would like to come?" Shadowheart asked<em>

_"Really, I can come" Whitekit said jumping up and down with excitement_

_"I have asked Sunstar and he has agreed that you may see what you will be learning when you become an apprentice" Shadowheart said "Come on Whitekit, Greypaw is waiting for us"_

_"Yes mama" Whitekit said following her mother out of the nursery_

_Greypaw was wait for Shadowheart at the front of the camp, she turned to see Shadowheart and Whitekit walking towards to her. Greypaw wondered why whitekit was coming._

_"Hello Shadowheart, if I may ask why is whitekit here?" Greypaw asked_

_"Hello Greypaw, Whitekit is coming with us so that she may have a look at what she will be learning when she becomes an apprentice" said Shadowheart_

_They all walked out of the camp and walked down the path to where Greypaw would be training. Greypaw was learning how to fight._

_"Greypaw now you need to crouch down ok" Shadowheart said "Good Greypaw now try to attack ok" _

_Whitekit was getting bored of what her mother and greypaw was doing, so she decided to look around and see if she could find something fun to do. She made sure her mother was not looking then walked off. _

_A minute later whitekit had found a butterfly that had landed on a leaf; she seemed to be fascinated by it. Whitekit crouched down just like Greypaw had done and started to stork the butterfly. _

* * *

><p><em>Where Shadowheart is<em>

* * *

><p><em>Shadowheart turned round to make sure her kit was fine only to find her kit was not there, Shadowheart remained calm knowing that panicking would not help her find whitekit.<em>

_"Greypaw we must find whitekit she seems to have wondered off" Shadowheart said_

_"Yes Shadowheart, I'll go this way" Greypaw said running the direction that whitekit had gone._

* * *

><p><em>Where whitekit is<em>

* * *

><p><em>Whitekit was now up close to the butterfly and was about to pounce when she suddenly heard a sound of a snapping twig. She had no idea who or what it could be. Whitekit's first instanced was to get back to her mother and Greypaw but she did not know what why would leaded her back to them. Whitekit could sense that whatever was out there was not a cat of Thunderclan.<em>

_"Mum, Greypaw" Whitekit cried hoping that one of them would hear her and come._

_Whitekit suddenly heard a sound come from behind her, she turned her head to where she had heard the sound before turning her head back to be facing a very large black and white cat who was wearing a collar that had teeth. Whitekit stood with her tail between her legs._

_"Mum, Greypaw" whitekit yelled trying to back away from the cats_

* * *

><p><em>In the distance<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Mum, Greypaw" a voice yelled in the distance, Greypaw knew who it was.<em>

_Greypaw ran as fast as she could in hope to reach whitekit before anything happened, the forest was not a place for a kit to be alone in. Greypaw quickly reached the area where whitekit was to see a group of Bloodclan cats around whitekit. Greypaw ran and jumped over two of the Bloodclan cats and was over Whitekit._

_"Back away Bloodclan" Greypaw hissed_

_"What are you to do apprentices?" the black and white cat sniggered _

_Greypaw knew that she would not be able to take on all of these cats and she would need help. She grabbed Whitekit by the scruff of the neck and ran jumping over the two Bloodclan cats and ran back in the direction that she had come from. _

_"After the apprentice" shouted one of the Bloodclan cats_

* * *

><p><em>Where Shadowheart is<em>

* * *

><p><em>Shadowheart froze pining her ears back, she could hear some commotion in the distance. She feared that her kit was in danger. Shadowheart ran in the direction where the commotion was coming from.<em>

* * *

><p><em>In the distance<em>

* * *

><p><em>Greypaw stopped so she could get her breath back, she still had whitekit in her mouth. She turned round to see if they were still chasing her. Greypaw put whitekit down<em>

_"Greypaw, who were those cats?" Whitekit asked_

_"They were Bloodclan cats" Greypaw said_

_All of a sudden Greypaw and Whitekit found themselves surrounded by the Bloodclan cats. Greypaw hissed at the Bloodclan cats. She was ready to attack. _

_"Looks like your all alone apprentice" said the black and white cat_

_ "Stay away from them __Bone" a voice cried out and all of a sudden a black cat came in front of both Greypaw and Whitekit._

_"Well, well if it isn't Shadowheart" said Bone_

_"Leave my apprentice and my kit alone and get out of Thunderclan territory now" Shadowheart hissed_

_Bone jumped at Shadowheart but Shadowheart dogged it _

_"Greypaw take whitekit and run" Shadowheart shouted as she dogged the attacks of the group of Bloodclan attacks_

_Greypaw picked up whitekit and ran towards thunderclan, unknown to Greypaw that she was being followed by a bloodclan cat. Greypaw turned her head to have a cat jump at her making her let go of Whitekit. Greypaw was now in a fight with a Bloodclan warrior _

_"Run Whitekit" Greypaw shouted while fighting the Bloodclan cat_

_Whitekit ran back the way they had come, she had to get back to her mother. She ran but stopped dead in her tracks._

_"Mum" Whitekit whispered to herself _

_Whitekit saw the black and white cat attack once more and her mother collapsed, tears came down her face. She looked from her spot to see the cats leave, Whitekit ran to her mother. _

_"Mum" Whitekit said but her mother did not move "Mum wake up please" _

_Whitekit laid down next to her mother crying._

_"Whitekit" a voice called from behind her, Whitekit looked up to see Bluefur _

_"Bluefur" Whitekit cried running to Bluefur "why she won't wake up" _

_"Whitekit I'm so sorry but your mother is with Starclan now" Bluefur said picking Whitekit up and walking back to camp. Whitekit looked back at her mother as Bluefur took her away from here. Whitekit remembered the cat that had killed her mother name and she would not let him get away with her mother's death._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback end<em>

* * *

><p>please review<p>

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 is now up hope you like it

* * *

><p>Whiteheart shivered at the memory, she still remembered the name of the cat that killed her mother. She had told herself many a time that as long as she lived she would kill Bone.<p>

Whiteheart went to the med cat den to go check on her kit.

* * *

><p>In the med cat den<p>

* * *

><p>Whiteheart walking in to the med cat's den to see her kit looking straight at her, Whiteheart could not help but smile, she was so happy to see her kit as going to be alright<p>

"Mum" Shadowkit said standing up

"How are you feeling my kit?" Whiteheart asked

"Ok I guess mum" shadowkit answered "What happened to that big cat?"

"He's gone, you should not have left the camp you could have been killed" Whiteheart said

"Mum I didn't realise that I was out of camp" Shadowkit said looking to the floor

Whiteheart sighed "Well all that matters is that your safe" whiteheart said picking her kit up and taking to the nursery

* * *

><p>One moon later<p>

* * *

><p>Shadowkit was now three moons old, she was starting to show the makings of a great warrior. Whiteheart was talking to Bluestar about Shadowkit.<p>

"Bluestar I was wondering if I may take Shadowkit out with me while I train Leopaw?" Whiteheart asked

"I would not recommend it" Bluestar said

"Bluestar, the kit is showing promise in being a great warrior" Tigerclaw said "Maybe if I came then you could let her come"

"Very well Tigerclaw I will let Shadowkit go but you must go to make sure that nothing happened to Shadowkit" Bluestar said

Whiteheart and Tigerclaw bowed and left the leaders den. Whiteheart told Tigerclaw to go get Leopaw and to meet her by the camp entrance.

* * *

><p>In the nursery<p>

* * *

><p>Shadowkit and Blackkit were play fighting when Whiteheart walked in. Shadowkit and Blackkit looked over to Whiteheart as she came up to them.<p>

"Shadowkit I have asked Bluestar and she has allowed you to come with me when I train Leopaw" Whiteheart said

"Really" Shadowkit said with excitement

"Yes and Tigerclaw is coming to make sure that you do not wonder off" Whiteheart said "now come on we can't keep Leopaw and Tigerclaw"

"Bye Shadowkit, see you when you get back" Blackkit said

* * *

><p>Shadowkit followed her mother out of nursery. Tigerclaw and Leopaw were waiting for them to come. Tigerclaw waged his tail impatiently.<p>

"There you are, we are wasting time" Tigerclaw growled, Shadowkit hide behind her mother.

Shadowkit had always been afraid of Tigerclaw, she never liked to be anywhere near him and having him come with them was scaring her more, but she pretended like she was not afraid.

"Tigerclaw we have plenty of time" Whiteheart said "Look it's not even midday yet"

"Well since we are all here we can get going" Tigerclaw said

Whiteheart picked Shadowkit up by the scruff of her neck and told Leopaw to follow. Tigerclaw stopped and thought to himself 'It won't be long until you join your mother, Riverclan cat' then he ran to catch up to Whiteheart and Leopaw.

When they reached the area of Thunderclan that Leopaw would be training in, Whiteheart put Shadowkit down.

"Shadowkit I don't want you wandering off, ok" Whiteheart said strictly

"Ok mum" Shadowkit said, sitting down watching her mother and Leopaw

Whiteheart was teaching Leopaw some of her fighting moves, Shadowkit stood up and tried to copy her mother fight moves but she end up falling down. She looked up to see her mother smiling.

"Oh Shadowkit you really should wait until you become an apprentice before you try those moves" Whiteheart said picking her kit up and putting her down so she was standing.

"But that's ages away and what if I forget them" Shadowkit said

"Your mentor will teach you new fight moves and you should not be in a hurry to grow up you won't be a kit forever" Whiteheart said turning back to Leopaw.

Shadowkit flicked her ears back; she could hear something in the bush behind her. She turned round and saw the bush moving. Shadowkit's eyes widened with fear, she looked to Tigerclaw and thought 'How can he not hear sound behind me he's right next to me'

The sound behind Shadowkit got louder, making her jump and run to her mother.

"Shadowkit what's wrong?" Whiteheart asked her kit

"There's something in the bush" shadowkit said with a sound of fear in her voice.

"Well, well if it isn't Shadowheart's only surviving kit" suddenly a black and white cat came from the bush this cat was also not alone. A few more cats come out of the bushes behind whiteheart and Leopaw

"You" Whiteheart hissed

"Is this you kit" The cat said looking at Shadowkit, who was hiding behind her mother's front paws

"Back off bone and leave Thunderclan now" Whiteheart growled

"Mum, I want to go home" Shadowkit said

"Leopaw I want you to take shadowkit back to camp, Tigerclaw and I can take on these cats" whiteheart growled

"I don't think so Riverclan cat" Tigerclaw hissed

"Tigerclaw, what's going on?" Whiteheart asked

"You think I'll allow a Riverclan cat to be a part of Thunderclan" Tigerclaw hissed

Whiteheart could not believe what she was hearing. Tigerclaw was going to kill her and her kit she could not allow that to happen. Whiteheart jumped at Tigerclaw with her claws out. Whiteheart scratched Tigerclaw's face; Tigerclaw yowled in pain then turned to face whiteheart with killer eyes.

"Leopaw get help" Whiteheart shouted, while dodging Tigerclaw's attacks

Leopaw did what he was told and ran to go get help. When he was out of sight one of the Bloodclan cats started to run in the same direction.

Whiteheart knocked Tigerclaw to the ground, Tigerclaw did not get up. Whiteheart was bleeding heavily.

Whiteheart grabbed Shadowkit and ran but she had the bloodclan cat known as bone chasing after her. Bone ran and jumped on Whiteheart making her let go of Shadowkit.

Whiteheart was now in a fight with bone, Shadowkit looked up to see her mother fighting a black and white cat. Shadowkit got up and ran at the cat biting its tail. Bone yowled trying to get Shadowkit off his tail. Bone slammed Shadowkit to the floor making her let go. Whiteheart looked over to see bone over her only kit

"Leave her alone" Whiteheart growled, getting off the ground and jumped at bone

A few moments later bone was on the floor unconscious and Whiteheart lying on the floor losing a lot of blood. Shadowkit looked up to see her mum just lying there.

"Mum" Shadowkit said getting up and walking to her mother

"Shadowkit" Whiteheart said weakly

"Mum your going to be alright" Shadowkit said

"Shadowkit I want you to go to your father" Whiteheart said

"What, mum I can't" Shadowkit said

"You have to my kit you have to go to the twolegs" Whiteheart said "He, he is a black kittypet called Merlin; he lives with a cat called Gaius"

"Mum don't leave me please" Shadowkit cried

Whiteheart breathed her last breath and closed her eyes; Shadowkit had tears in her eyes. Shadowkit licked her mother before she ran to go find her father. She had no idea why her mother had said for her to go to her kittypet father.

* * *

><p>About 5 minutes before<p>

* * *

><p>Leopaw was running he needed to go get help. A Bloodclan cat came out if know where and attacked him. Leopaw had to fight for his life against this Bloodclan cat. The Bloodclan cat clawed at Leopaw's eyes blinding him, he yelled for help hoping that there was a warrior in the area. A bright orange cat and a blue cat came to Leopaw's rescue.<p>

"Leopaw what happened, where is Whiteheart, Shadowkit and Tigerclaw?" Fireheart asked

"We got attacked" Leopaw managed to say before he collapsed

* * *

><p>Present time<p>

* * *

><p>Bluestar had come looking for Whiteheart and her kit.<p>

"Whiteheart" Bluestar shouted before she stopped dead in her tracks "No, please no; anything but this Starclan"

Bluestar walked up to Whiteheart, she knew that she was gone. Bluestar looked up trying to find Shadowkit but she was nowhere to be found. Bluestar saw in the distance a brown striped cat

"Tigerclaw" Bluestar ran up to Tigerclaw. Bluestar put a paw on Tigerclaw shoulder trying to wake him up

"Bluestar" Tigerclaw said "I, I tried to stop the Bloodclan cats but they over powered me" Tigerclaw lied

"What happened to Shadowkit?" Bluestar asked

"She was killed by the Bloodclan cats" Tigerclaw lied

"No" Bluestar said in defeat "we will need to go back to the clan and tell them of what has happened here"

Bluestar helped Tigerclaw to camp many cats gathered to see what was going on. Bluestar asked Fireheart to take Tigerclaw to the med cat den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highrock for a Clan meeting" Bluestar started "I bring sad news for today we have lost two members of our clan. A she cat called whiteheart and her kit Shadowkit. They were killed by bloodclan cats. May our Starclan ancestors watch over them"

Blackkit sat in the nursery listening to Bluestar; Blackkit could felt tears welling in his eyes. His friend was gone and she was not coming back.

* * *

><p>That night in the leaders den<p>

* * *

><p>Bluestar thought about the night whiteheart's mother Shadowheart came to Thunderclan seeking safety<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>It was a stormy night, Shadowheart a she cat from Riverclan and her mate Nightstorm had travelled to Riverclan's boarders. Shadowheart was carrying two kits. The leader of Riverclan knew of the prophesy that one these two kit would have meant the destruction of Riverclan and the leader of Riverclan could not let that happen. <em>

_"Nightstorm I don't want to leave you" Shadowheart said_

_"I know Shadowheart, but I want you and our kits to be safe" Nightstorm said licking Shadowheart "A Thunderclan cat has spoken to their leader and he has agreed to allow you and our kits live in Thunderclan"_

_"Thunderclan they would never accepted me" Shadowheart said_

_"They will" Nightstorm said, he could hear the sound of the Riverclan warriors behind him "You must go now Shadowheart"_

_"Goodbye my love" Shadowheart said before running over the border and kept running until she reached Thunderclan's territory. Shadowheart stopped when she saw a blue cat._

_"Who are you Riverclan cat?" the blue cat growled _

_"I am Shadowheart" Shadowheart hissed _

_"Oh you're the cat that our leader agreed to allow to come to Thunderclan" Said the blue cat "I'm Bluefur, come on we need to get camp"_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback end<em>

* * *

><p>please review<p>

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 is now up hope you like it

* * *

><p>Shadowkit ran and ran not wanting to stop, encase one of those cats were following her. She had no idea where she would find her father. She really had no idea where she was heading.<p>

A few moments later Shadowkit stopped to catch her breath back. She noticed that is was starting to get dark. After she got her breath back she started to run again.

* * *

><p>Some time passes<p>

* * *

><p>Shadowkit reached the edge of the forest and stopped to look behind her. She knew that there was no turning back. She ran over to the long and high fence hoping to find a hole that she could get thought. She found one a few minutes later. She crawled thought the small hole in the fence to see a big garden full of different plans and it had one big tree. In the distance next to the house she could see two cats. One was black and the other was a grey colour.<p>

Shadowkit ran in to the bush and hide this attracted to attention

* * *

><p>On the porch<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin and Gaius were talking about what they had been doing when they both heard a rustling coming from the bushes.<p>

"Gaius did you hear that" Merlin said

"Yes, maybe we should go see what it is" Gaius said

Merlin and Gaius went up to where they had heard the sound, Merlin told Gaius to stay while he went in to the bush.

Shadowkit could hear cats outside the bush. She tried to run but got herself tangled in some vines. She saw a big but not as big as any of the clan cats standing above her, she tried to get free but she found herself getting more tangled.

"You should stop moving kit your going to just going to get tangled even more" said the black cat

"Stay away kittypet" Shadowkit hissed

Merlin called for Gaius to come and help him untangle Shadowkit. Merlin held shadowkit by the scruff of her neck once she was untangled from the vine. Merlin took her out of the bush.

"Put me down kittypet" Shadowkit shouted, struggling to get out of Merlin's grip

"Merlin maybe you should put her down" Gaius said

Shadowkit stopped struggling when she heard the grey cat say Merlin. Shadowkit remember that her mother had told her to find her kittypet father who was called Merlin.

"Fine Gaius" Merlin said, Shadowkit remembered also that her mother said the her father lived with a cat called Gaius

Merlin put Shadowkit down, he expected shadowkit to run but she did not

"Your names Merlin and your Gaius" Shadowkit said

"Yes" Merlin said

"Did you know a White cat called Whiteheart?" Shadowkit asked Merlin

"Yes, I loved her but ..." Merlin was saying but Shadowkit interrupted him

"She was my mother and she said you were my father" Shadowkit said

Merlin seemed to be shocked to find out that he had a kit and he never knew. Whiteheart had never told him that she was even pregnant when he saw her for the last time. Gaius seemed to be more shocked than Merlin.

"What's did your mother call you?" Merlin asked

"She called me Shadowkit" Shadowkit said

"Where is Whiteheart?" Merlin asked

Shadowkit just looked down to her paws not looking at her father. Merlin could tell what had happened to Whiteheart. He then looked at Gaius before he spoke

"Shadowkit, did your mother tell you to find me?" Merlin asked

"Yes" Shadowkit said

Merlin picked Shadowkit up and took her inside the house; he hoped that his and Gaius owner would allow his daughter to stay.

* * *

><p>3 moons later<p>

* * *

><p>Shadowkit was now 6 moons and she felt ready to return to Thunderclan. She was not afraid of Tigerclaw anymore or Bloodclan. Shadowkit stood outside looking at the back garden fence.<p>

"Shadowkit" a voice called from behind her

Shadowkit turned round to see her dad walking up and sitting next to her

"Dad I need to go back to my clan and face those how killed mum" Shadowkit said

"I had a feeling you would say that one day" Merlin said

Shadowkit got up and sighed, looking at her dad. He had taught her how to fight and how to defend herself.

"Goodbye father" Shadowkit said before she ran down the garden to the fence taking one last look cat her father and Gaius who had know joined her dad before she jumped to fence and ran in to the forest.

Shadowkit still remembered the way she had come when she was 3 moons old. It was midday when she reached the border of Thunderclan. 'It's now or never Shadowkit' Shadowkit thought to herself

Shadowkit crossed the border and started to run she could smell Thunderclan cats in the area.

"Stop right there cat" hissed a brown striped cat, Shadowkit knew who it was

"Tigerclaw" Shadowkit hissed "Your the reason my mother died"

"Tigerclaw what is she talking about" said a silver cat

"I don't know Silverstorm" Tigerclaw lied

Shadowkit knew that Tigerclaw knew what she was talking about.

"My mother Whiteheart" Shadowkit hissed "I am her daughter Shadowkit"

Silverstorm gasped in shock, Tigerclaw had a look of death in his eyes. Silverstorm walked up to Shadowkit

"But how could you be alive, Tigerclaw told Bluestar that Bloodclan cats killed you" Silverstorm said

"He lied" Shadowkit hissed looking Tigerclaw right in the eye "He was with Bloodclan when my mother died, he tried to kill me and my mother"

"That's a lie" Tigerclaw growled jumping at Shadowkit

Shadowkit moved out of the way; then turned to face Tigerclaw, her ears flat in defences.

"Tigerclaw stop this" Silverstorm shouted only to have Tigerclaw turn to and strike her making her fall to the ground

Shadowkit ran and jumped over Tigerclaw and stood in front of Silverstorm. Tigerclaw took another strike Shadowkit jumped out of the way, seeing a chance she ran at Tigerclaw biting down on his back leg. Tigerclaw yowled and shook shadowkit off of his leg. Shadowkit got up and ran at Tigerclaw dogging his claws. Shadowkit attacked Tigerclaw with all she had. Tigerclaw was bleeding badly he was on the floor with Shadowkit stood above Tigerclaw. 'He's grown weak in his age' thought to herself. She looked at Tigerclaw before saying

"Your lucky I'm letting you live" Shadowkit hissed before walking away

She walked away to helped Silverstorm up then looked back at Tigerclaw before leaving

"Should we leave Tigerclaw?" Silverstorm asked

"For now, we need to speak to Bluestar" Shadowkit said

* * *

><p>In camp<p>

* * *

><p>When Shadowkit and Silverstorm walked in to camp every cat in camp stopped what they were doing and stared. Many were muttering about something but Shadowkit did not hear what they were saying. Bluestar came from the crowd of cats, she knew it was her but she could not believe it.<p>

"Shadowkit, but how Tigerclaw said that" Bluestar said walking up to Shadowkit

"Tigerclaw lied, he was with bloodclan" Shadowkit said "He's the reason my mother is dead"

Bluestar growled, she could not believe that Tigerclaw had lied to her about what had happened that day

"Bluestar I'm 6 moons now" Shadowkit said

"I was hoping to see you become an apprentice" Bluestar said "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join underneath the highrock for a clan meeting"

The entire clan came to the highrock to hear what Bluestar was going to say

'Shadowkit come up here. This is a proud day for Thunderclan by naming apprentices we show Thunderclan will survive and remain strong. Shadowkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Shadowpaw'

Bluestar paused to see who she would name Shadowpaw's mentor, she then knew who would be Shadowpaw's mentor

'Nightclaw, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Shadowpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength and wisdom to Shadowpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of Thunderclan'

Shadowpaw walked up to Nightclaw and touched noses with him; she could hear the clan chanting her name. When Bluestar had finished the clan meeting Nightclaw showed Shadowpaw the apprentice den. The apprentice den was a lot bigger than the nursery. Nightclaw told Shadowpaw to go and rest because tomorrow would be when they would start her training.

"Shadowpaw" a voice called from behind her

She turned round to see a black cat running at her and jumping on her

"I can't believe you're alive" said the cat

"Blackkit" Shadowpaw said getting up

"It Blackpaw now" Blackpaw said "where have you been all this time"

Shadowpaw did not know what to tell Blackpaw. She sighed

"Well" Shadowpaw began "I was with my dad"

"Your dad but isn't he a kittypet" Blackpaw said and Shadowpaw nodded

"I don't want to talk about it" Shadowpaw said walking in to the apprentice den

* * *

><p>3 moons passed<p>

* * *

><p>3 moons had now passed; Shadowpaw was showing promise in becoming a great warrior. Tigerclaw had be banished from Thunderclan and now was the leader of Shadowclan. Bluestar had made Fireheart deputy to Thunderclan.<p>

* * *

><p>Nightclaw allowed Shadowpaw to go out in her own today. She and Blackpaw accompanied by Nightpaw went to go check the border next to next to the thunder path.<p>

"I heard that monsters drive and hit cats if you cross the thunder path" Nightpaw said

"Your lying brother" Blackpaw said

"Well if you don't believe me then why don't you stand on the thunder path" Nightpaw said

"Fine then I will" Blackpaw said

"Blackpaw don't be stupid you could get killed" Shadowpaw shouted

Blackpaw walked on to the thunder path. He stood in the middle of the thunder path, when he saw nothing coming he looked back to where Shadowpaw and Nightpaw were standing

"See brother nothings coming" Blackpaw said, but he spoke to soon.

He saw a monster coming at him; he was frozen to the spot unable to move. Shadowpaw saw the monster coming closer to Blackpaw. She ran and pushed Blackpaw out of the way, making them both land in a heap on the other side of the thunder path. Getting up, Shadowpaw looked over to see if Blackpaw was alright. Which he was if anything a bit shocked. They made that no monsters were coming before they ran across the thunder path and to Nightpaw

"Nightpaw because of you me and Blackpaw could have been killed" Shadowpaw shouted at Nightpaw

"It wasn't my fault that my brother can't get himself out of danger because he hangs out with a kittypet" Nightpaw said

"I could have let that rouge kill you when we were kits" Shadowpaw hissed "Come Blackpaw we should get back to camp"

* * *

><p>Just for those that don't know monster means car<p>

please review

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 is now up hope you like it

* * *

><p><em>In the past<em>

* * *

><p><em>Shadowheart was about to give birth to her kits and was sad that her mate Nightstorm would not see his kits being born. Sometime had passed and after a hard and tiring birth Shadowheart had given birth to two kits. Featherwhisker<em> _was the med cat that had helped Shadowheart with the kitting. _

_"What are you going to name them?" Featherwhisker asked_

_Shadowheart licked both of her new born kits. Her son looked like his father Nightstorm; she then looked at her daughter. Shadowheart's daughter looked nothing like her or Nightstorm._

_"My son I'll call Stormkit and my daughter I'll call Whitekit" Shadowheart said_

_Featherwhisker left the nursery once he was sure that Shadowheart and her kits were alright._

* * *

><p><em>The next night<em>

* * *

><p><em>Shadowheart pricked her ears up, she could hear fighting and she could smell Shadowclan cats. Shadowheart stood up over her kits to protect them. A few seconds later she saw a huge dark brown tabby walk in to the nursery. She know him only as Brokenstar, he looked straight at her and her kits<em>

_"Give me the kits and you can live" Brokenstar said_

_"You'll have to kill me to get them" Shadowheart hissed_

_"Very well then" Brokenstar said jumping and attacking Shadowheart_

_Shadowheart was too busy fighting Brokenstar to realise that another cat had come in and walked over to her kits. She dogged Brokenstar's attack to see the cat picking up her son. She turned round and ran to stop this cat taking her kits. She bit his tail making the cat drop her son. She could tell that this cat was not Shadowclan. Shadowheart next found herself being attacked by Brokenstar and the other cat. The last thing she saw was the cats walking up to her kits._

_"Shadowheart, Shadowheart can you hear me" A voice called out_

_Shadowheart opened her eyes she was still in the nursery, she looked round to find her kits were nowhere to be found. She got up_

_"My kits, where are my kits" Shadowheart cried with a sound of worry in her voice_

_"We only managed to get on back" said the cat "We don't know what happened to the other kit" _

_"Where is the kit you saved?" Shadowheart asked_

_"Follow me" Said Spottedpaw_

_Shadowheart followed Spottedpaw to the med cat den. Shadowheart walked up to the small white body of her kit, her kit was not moving. 'No please don't let this be happening' Shadowheart thought_

_"We won't know if she'll survive the night" Featherwhisker__ said _

_Shadowheart lied next to her kit hoping that Starclan would not be taking her only kit that she had left_

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

* * *

><p><em>Shadowheart woke up to something moving. She looked down to see her kit Whitekit moving. Shadowheart felt a wave of joy overcome her. She helped her kit to suckle 'As long as I'm here I'm not letting any cat hurt you' Shadowheart said to herself. Those cats would pay for talking her son <em>

* * *

><p>Present day<p>

* * *

><p>Shadowpaw and Blackpaw got back to camp. Shadowpaw did not like Nightpaw or his sister Sunpaw<p>

"Shadowpaw I forgot to thank you for saving me" Blackpaw said

"Your welcome but never do anything like that again" Shadowpaw said "We should go to our mentors"

* * *

><p>2 moons later<p>

* * *

><p>Nightclaw went to see Bluestar as he felt that Shadowpaw was ready to become a warrior<p>

"Nightclaw, how is Shadowpaw doing?" Bluestar asked

"She is doing very well and is ready to become a warrior" Nightclaw said

"Very well tomorrow she and Blackpaw will become warriors, you may tell her this" Bluestar said

"Thank you Bluestar" Nightclaw said bowing before he left to tell Shadowpaw the news

* * *

><p>In the apprentice den (5 minutes before)<p>

* * *

><p>Shadowpaw was sitting next to Blackpaw. They both were watching Sunpaw and Nightpaw practicing their fight moves on each other.<p>

"Blackpaw you want to do what we used to do" Shadowpaw whispered

"What do you mean?" Blackpaw asked

"I mean play fighting you know like we uses to do" Shadowpaw said

"Ok" Blackpaw said jumping on Shadowpaw but missed because Shadowpaw moved out of the way

Shadowpaw turned round and jumped at Blackpaw; Blackpaw ducked. Shadowpaw crashed into Nightclaw, who had just come in to the app den.

"Shadowpaw" Nightclaw growled, Shadowpaw quickly got off her mentor "What are you playing at"

"Blackpaw and I were practicing fight moves" Shadowpaw said sounding a little afraid

Nightclaw just gave her a stern look before he spoke

"Blackpaw and Shadowpaw go and sit over there I have something to tell you both" Nightclaw said

When both Shadowpaw and Blackpaw were sitting were Nightclaw told then to he told them

"I have spoken to Bluestar, she and I think you are now ready to be a warrior Shadowpaw" Nightclaw said "Blackpaw Bluestar also thinks you are ready to be a warrior"

Shadowpaw could not believe she was going to be a warrior, Blackpaw could not believe he was going to be a warrior as well

"Tomorrow is when you both will have your warrior ceremony, you should rest" Nightclaw said before leaving the app den

"How comes you two are becoming warriors before us" Said a voice from behind them

Shadowpaw turned round to see Nightpaw and Sunpaw standing there

"Maybe it's because we have trained harder then you two" Shadowpaw said

"Yeah right, it's only because your Bluestar's favourites kittypet" Nightpaw said

"I told you never to call me that" Shadowpaw growled

"Kittypet" Nightpaw spat

"Nightpaw you should not call her that" Sunpaw said

Shadowpaw could not believe that Sunpaw was standing up for her. As kits Sunpaw never stood up for her.

"Why shouldn't I, that's what she is" Nightpaw said

"That's what her dad is and that's what Fireheart is" Sunpaw said

After Sunpaw said that, the app den went quite no one spoke a word. That night Shadowpaw laid right next to Blackpaw. Shadowpaw was having strange dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Shadowpaw's dream<em>

* * *

><p><em>She was running thought the forest, she was chasing something. <em>

_"Shadowpaw, Shadowpaw this way" said a voice. Shadowpaw recognised the voice, it was her mother's voice_

_"Mother, mother where are you" Shadowpaw called out_

_"I'm right here my kit" said her mother_

_After that a white she cat appeared, Shadowpaw ran up to her. As Shadowpaw ran up to her mother she saw another cat appear only this cat was black and white. Shadowpaw stopped in her tracks_

_"Mother" Shadowpaw said_

_"Shadowpaw it is good to see you again my kit" Whiteheart said "This is your grandma Shadowheart"_

_"Shadowpaw we have come to warn you of a great evil that threatens all 4 clans" Shadowheart said_

_"What evil?" Shadowpaw asked_

_"Your uncle, he was for told to be the destructed of all 4 clan. You were born to stop him young one" Shadowheart said before disappearing _

_"I must leave my kit" Whiteheart said _

_"No mother you can't leave me again" Shadowpaw shouted _

_But Whiteheart was gone and Shadowpaw was alone again. Shadowpaw put her head down until she heard a faint sound. She moved her head up tilting her ears trying to work out where the sound was coming from. She saw the forest fading _

* * *

><p><em>Shadowpaw's dream end<em>

* * *

><p>"Shadowpaw wake up" said a voice, Shadowpaw could feel someone shaking her<p>

Shadowpaw opened her eyes to see Blackpaw standing above her

"Come on today the day that we become warriors" Blackpaw said with excitement

"Ok, ok I'm getting up" Shadowpaw said "And anyway we won't be warriors until tonight"

"I know but I'm just excited about it" Blackpaw said

"Were going to be warriors so we need to start acting like warriors" Shadowpaw said

"That's no fun" Blackpaw said

Shadowpaw sighed and walked out of the app den knowing that this would be the last time that she would sleep in there.

* * *

><p>That night<p>

* * *

><p>"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join underneath the highrock for a clan meeting" Bluestar shouted<p>

All of the Thunderclan gathered to hear what Bluestar had to say

I, Bluestar leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this two apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn" Bluestar said "Shadowpaw and Blackpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life"

"I do" Shadowpaw said

"I do" Blackpaw said

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Shadowpaw from this moment you will be known as Shadowheart, Starclan honours your strength and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan. Blackpaw from this moment you will be known as Blackpelt, Starclan honours your kindness and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan" Bluestar said "it is almost moon high in the tradition of our ancestors, Shadowheart and Blackpelt must sit in silent vigil until dawn"

Shadowheart and Blackpelt could not feel as happy as they could feel at that moment they had just been giving their warrior names. They sat in silent vigil guarding the camp; waiting for dawn to come.

* * *

><p>One moon later<p>

* * *

><p>Bluestar had asked Shadowheart to come to the leaders den so that she could talk to her in private<p>

"Bluestar you wanted to speak to me" Shadowheart said

"Yes, it's about your mother" Bluestar said

"I don't understand" Shadowheart said

"She wanted to tell you herself when you were older but she never got a chance" Bluestar said "Shadowheart I don't know how to put it but your mother was never a Thunderclan cat"

"What but then how am I here now" Shadowheart said

Bluestar sighed "Her mother came here from Riverclan because she was in danger and at the time your mother was not born" Bluestar said

Shadowheart remembered the dream she had before she became a warrior 'maybe this was the evil they spoke about' Shadowheart thought to herself

"Bluestar, did my mother have a brother?" Shadowheart asked

"Yes but he was taken but some unknown cat when Shadowclan attacked" Bluestar said "We don't even know if he is still alive, you see they took both your mother and her brother, we only managed to save your mother"

"Bluestar I had a dream about my mother and grandma they said that I was born to stop a evil that planed to destroy all four clans" Shadowheart said

"Shadowheart go rest and if you see Fireheart tell him to come here" Bluestar said

"Yes Bluestar" Shadowheart said and bowed before leaving

On her way to the warriors den she saw Fireheart

"Fireheart, Bluestar said that you need to go the leaders den" Shadowheart said

"Did she say why?" Fireheart asked

"No" Shadowheart said

Shadowheart walked to the warriors den, she saw Blackpelt sleeping and laid next to him. She laid down quietly not to wake him up. Shadowheart had been friends with Blackpelt since they were kit and she had felt that her friendship with him could be more that. She closed her eyes and went to sleep

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

* * *

><p>Blackpelt woke up to see Shadowheart laying next to him, he smiled. He wanted him and Shadowheart to be more than friends and he hoped that she did as well. He got up and stretched before he tried to wake Shadowheart up<p>

"Shadowheart its time to get up" Blackpelt said putting a paw on Shadowheart's shoulder and shook her softly

Shadowheart opened her eyes and smiled at Blackpelt who was smiling back

"Good morning Blackpelt" Shadowheart said

* * *

><p>Shadowheart and Blackpelt walked out of the warriors den. Today two kits were going to be apprentices and Blackpelt and Shadowheart were hoping that they would finely be getting their first apprentices. Bluestar had called all Thunderclan to the highrock<p>

"This is a proud day for Thunderclan by naming apprentices we show Thunderclan will survive and remain strong" Bluestar began "Silverkit from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Silverpaw, Shadowheart, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Silverpaw's mentor. You have shown yourself to be a warrior of strength and loyalty to Silverpaw, I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice"

Lionkit was excited to be coming an apprentice and he wondered who his mentor would be

"Lionkit from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Lionpaw, Blackpelt you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Lionpaw's mentor. You have shown yourself to be a warrior of kindness and loyalty and I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice" Bluestar finished

The clan cheered the kits new names. Shadowheart and Blackpelt touched noses with their apprentices.

* * *

><p>please review<p>

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 is now up hope you like it

* * *

><p>4 moons later<p>

* * *

><p>Much had happened over the 4 moons. Fireheart had become leader of thunderclan after Bluestar gave her last life to save him and her clan. Firestar appointed Whitestorm as deputy. Blackpelt and Shadowheart's apprentices had become warriors. Leafpool was Thunderclan's med cat<p>

Shadowheart and Blackpelt had grown closer to each other and they had been seen sharing tongues often. Shadowheart had gone to the see Cinderpelt because she felt that something was wrong and she was worried

"Hello Shadowheart" Leafpoolsaid

"Hello Leafpool" Shadowheart said

"What brings you here?" Leafpool asked

"I was hoping you could tell me" Shadowheart said and she explained to Leafpool that she had not been feeling herself and was worried. Leafpool knew was exactly what was wrong

"Shadowheart it sounds to me like your pregnant" Leafpool said

"What, no there must be some mistake" Shadowheart said

"I'm sorry but it's true and it looks like it's been nearly one moon" Leafpool said

"I need to find Blackpelt" Shadowheart said to herself before running out of the med den to find Blackpelt

Blackpelt was talking to Firestar when Shadowheart, Blackpelt looked over to see Shadowheart.

"Can we finish our talk later?" Blackpelt asked

"Yes Blackpelt" Firestar said, Blackpelt bowed before leaving

Blackpelt ran up to Shadowheart, he had a big smile on his face

"Hello Blackpelt" Shadowheart said

"Hello Shadowheart, I have something to ask you" Blackpelt said

"What is it?" Shadowheart asked

"Shadowheart we have been Friends for a long time and I was hoping that you would love to be my mate" Blackpelt said, he waited for Shadowheart's response

"Yes Blackpelt" Shadowheart said "Blackpelt I have something to tell you also"

"Shadowheart, what is it?" asked Blackpelt with a sound of concern in his voice

"Blackpelt you're going to be a father" Shadowheart said

"What really, that's wonderful news" Blackpelt said with excitement

"Leafpool told me I've been pregnant for nearly one moon" Shadowheart said giving her mate a lick

* * *

><p>One and a half moons later<p>

* * *

><p>"I should be in there" Blackpelt said<p>

"Calm yourself Blackpelt Leafpool knows what she is doing" Firestar said as Blackpelt Paced up and down outside the nursery while he waited for Leafpool to let him in

"It's been too long, something must be wrong" Blackpelt said with a sound of worry in his voice

"Blackpelt this is perfectly normal for it to take this long, it could take a lot longer" Firestar said

Nightstripe and Suntail walked up to Firestar and their brother

"Has she given birth yet?" Suntail asked

"No and I'm getting worried" Blackpelt said

"Don't worry little brother I'm sure nothing is going to go wrong" Nightstripe said

Just then Leafpool came out she smiled at all the cats that had been outside the nursery

"Is she ok?" Blackpelt asked

"The birth was hard but she and your kits are ok" Leafpool said

"Can I go see them?" Blackpelt asked

"Yes" Leafpool said before walking away to the med den

Blackpelt walked in to the nursery and stopped when he saw Shadowheart, he could see three tiny kits.

"Are you going to come over Blackpelt?" Shadowheart said seeing that he was standing there

"They are so beautiful, have you thought about what you want to call them?" Blackpelt asked

"Not yet but maybe we can now pick their names" Shadowheart said

Each kit looked different to each other and did not look anything like their parents Blackpelt and Shadowheart

"Well we could name one after your mother and one after Bluestar" Blackpelt said looking at two of his kits who were white and blue.

"And we could called our son Moonkit because of his silver white colour coat" Shadowheart said licking her three newborn kits

"Then it's settled our kits names are Whitekit, Bluekit and Moonkit" Blackpelt said smiling down at his kits

"You think they will grow up to be warriors or med cats" Suntail said

"I don't care what they decide; all I care about is that they are happy" Shadowheart said licking her kits

Bluekit had sand blue coloured fur; she had a white patch around her right eye and she was the eldest kit because she had been born first. Whitekit had bright white fur and the tip of her tail was black; she had a patch of black around her left eye. Whitekit was born second. Moonkit had silver white fur. He had one white paw; he also had two white patches around his eyes.

* * *

><p>Two moons later<p>

* * *

><p>"Mum can we go play with the other kits?" Bluekit asked<p>

"Ok but don't go out of camp ok" Shadowheart said she smiled

Shadowheart walked out of the nursery and went to find her mate. Blackpelt was talking to his brother and sister.

"Hello Shadowheart" Suntail said "how are your kits"

"Hello Suntail" Shadowheart said "They are fine Bluekit is showing the makings of a great warrior or even being leader"

"Whitekit and Moonkit do look up to her after all" Blackpelt said

"Blackpelt can I speak with you in privet" Shadowheart said

"Sure" Blackpelt said following her

They were just outside the nursery and started to talk

"Blackpelt, do you think Firestar would allow me to take our kits to meet my father?" Shadowheart said

"He might but should we put our kits thought what you went through as a kit" Blackpelt

"They have a right to know as do you" Shadowheart said

"What do you mean?" Blackpelt asked

"I'm not even part Thunderclan you see" Shadowheart sighed "My mother was Riverclan"

"But what does that matter, it doesn't matter to me what you are or where you come from" Blackpelt said "I love you no matter what"

Shadowheart smiled. They both decided to ask Firestar if they could take their kits to meet there grandfather. Firestar was unsure but he agreed as long as the kits remained.

* * *

><p>Two days later<p>

* * *

><p>Shadowheart and Blackpelt took their three kits to the outside of the forest, near the twolegs place<p>

"Mum, why are we here?" Moonkit asked

"We are going to meet your grandfather" Shadowheart said "Blackpelt stay here with our kit, I'll go get him"

Shadowheart ran up to the fence and jumped over the fence to see the house she lived in when she was little. She looked round the garden to see no one; she walked up to the porch in hope to find her dad. Unknown to her that someone was watching her, she turned round to see something coming at her. Shadowheart dogged the incoming cat and held the black cat down so that he was lying on his back.

"Dad" Shadowheart said realising who this cat was and got off of him

"Shadowkit" Merlin said "You've grown"

"That was my kit name dad" Shadowheart said "My name is now Shadowheart"

"Shadowheart, why are you here?" Merlin asked

"Dad, I came so you could meet my kits" Shadowheart said "And Gaius can come if he wants"

"I'll go get him" Merlin said going thought the cat flap

A few moments Merlin and Gaius came outside, Shadowheart noted that Gaius was a lot older and he was slower that she remembered

"It is good to see you again Gaius" Shadowheart said "follow me and please try to keep up"

Shadowheart leaded them to where Blackpelt and her kits were. Her kits hid behind their father when they saw Merlin and Gaius

"Bluekit, Whitekit and Moonkit can you please come out from hiding behind your father" Shadowheart said gently

Her three kits did as they were told but they were unsure of the two cats in front of them, Blackpelt seemed to get a bit over protective over the kits

"Moonkit, Bluekit and Whitekit this is my father and your grandfather" Shadowheart said

The kits just stared at Merlin not knowing whether to go up to him or go hide behind their father. Bluekit took a step towards Merlin, Bluekit was Shadowheart's first kit born. Bluekit walked up to Merlin, sniffing him

"Mum he smells weird" Bluekit said not understanding that he was a kittypet

"Bluekit do not be rude" Shadowheart said

"It's alright Shadowheart" Merlin said "They are kits after all"

"Brother, sister come over here" Bluekit said happily

After a few hours Blackpelt and Shadowheart said their goodbyes before picking the kits up and going back in to the forest. Shadowheart and Blackpelt knew that they would have to go through Riverclan territory to get back to Thunderclan. They ran quickly though the territory but were stopped by Riverclan warriors

"Thunderclan, what are you doing here on Riverclan territory" Hissed one of the Riverclan warriors

Blackpelt and Shadowheart put their kits down. Bluekit, Whitekit and Moonkit all ran to their mother, they did not know what was going to happen

"We were only passing thought" Blackpelt growled

"Why should we believe you" another Riverclan warrior said

"Please we are telling the truth so if you would allow us we will be on our way" Shadowheart said

"Kits, They would make great Riverclan warriors won't they" one Riverclan warrior said "Or even med cats"

Shadowheart and Blackpelt hissed at the Riverclan cats to stay away from their kits

"You stay away from my kits Riverclan cat" Blackpelt hissed with anger in his voice

"What is going on here" said a dark black/gray coloured cat that had just came in to view

"They came in to our territory Nightstar" said the Riverclan warrior

"Leave them and go back to camp now" Nightstar said

All the Riverclan cats apart from Nightstar left and went back to camp.

"Thunderclan, if I may ask about Shadowheart if she is still there?" Nightstar asked

"My name is Shadowheart" Shadowheart said

"That can't be" Nightstar said in shock

"I was named after my grandma" Shadowheart said "Was she your mate"

"Yes, who's your mother?" Nightstar asked "and how is my mate"

"My mother was called Whiteheart and your mate died when my mum was little" Shadowheart said sadly

"You should go back to you camp now" Nightstar said quickly

Shadowheart and Blackpelt picked up their kits up and ran to their territory, Shadowheart could not believe that her grandfather was leader of Riverclan

* * *

><p>Back at camp (night time)<p>

* * *

><p>All three kits were asleep so Shadowheart got up quietly so not to wake them, she walked out of the nursery and went to find Blackpelt. He had not spoken to her since they got back to camp. Shadowheart found Blackpelt sitting outside the camp<p>

"Blackpelt, why are you sitting out here?" Shadowheart said walking up to him

Blackpelt did not look or speak to her, Shadowheart knew that something was wrong and she feared that I was about Riverclan

"Blackpelt tell me what's wrong" Shadowheart said

"What's wrong, what's wrong" Blackpelt said with anger in his voice "It's you being Riverclan, this makes our kits half clan"

"So, I'm half kittypet what different does it make" Shadowheart said

Blackpelt growled in anger "My brother was right, your nothing but trouble"

"So just because I'm part Riverclan that sudden changes who I am" Shadowheart growled "So what happened to you not caring what or where I come from"

Blackpelt turned so not to look at Shadowheart. He pulled his claws out and dug them in the earth beneath his paws

"Fine, Blackpelt me and my kits won't cause you or Thunderclan any more trouble" Shadowheart said turning towards the camp.

She did not see it coming, Blackpelt run up behind her and stared to attack her. Blackpelt was strong but Shadowheart was even stronger

"I'm not letting you take my kits" Blackpelt said holding Shadowheart down on her back trying to claw her face

The sound of the fight woke up most of the clan and they came running to see what was happening

Nightstripe and Suntail were the first two to come running.

"Brother stop" Nightstripe shouted running and pushing little brother off of Shadowheart. Nightstripe held Blackpelt on his back so he would not be able to attack Shadowheart again

"What is going on here" Firestar shouted

"Blackpelt attack Shadowheart" Suntail said

"Blackpelt go to my den now and what for me there" Firestar said "Shadowheart I want to speak to you and everyone else go back to your dens"

Nightstripe let his brother go and everyone apart from Firestar and Shadowheart went back to camp

"What happened before he attacked you?" Firestar asked

"He had a problem with me being Riverclan and saying I was trouble" Shadowheart said "So I told him that me and my kits would not cause Thunderclan anymore trouble then he Just attacked me as soon as I turned my back"

"I see, go to your kits and we will decide what to do tomorrow" Fireheart said

"Ok Firestar" Shadowheart said then bowed before walking in to camp towards the nursery

* * *

><p>In the leader's den<p>

* * *

><p>"Blackpelt I have already spoken with Shadowheart and now I want to hear your side of this" Firestar said<p>

"Well, I said she was trouble" Blackpelt said "And then she said that she would take my kits, I got angry"

"Blackpelt go to the warriors den and do not go to the nursery" Firestar said

"Yes Firestar" Blackpelt said then bowed before leaving

Firestar knew that Shadowheart's grandfather was leader of Riverclan and she and her kits would be safe there until they were older. Firestar decided that Shadowheart would go to Riverclan.

He went to the nursery to tell Shadowheart of his decision

* * *

><p>Thunderclan border<p>

* * *

><p>Firestar had told Nightstripe and Lionfur to take Shadowheart and her three kits to Riverclan,<p>

"Are you ready?" Nightstripe asked

"Yes; it's going to be weird being in my grandfathers clan" Shadowheart said

They went over the river and in to Riverclan territory. They were near Riverclan when they met up with two Riverclan cats; Nightstripe explained why they were in their territory.

"Very well then, she and her kits my come with us" said one of the cats

Nightstripe and Lionfur put the two kits that they had be carrying down and Bid their goodbyes to Shadowheart and the kits. The Riverclan cats picked up her two kits and they walked to Riverclan's camp.

* * *

><p>At Riverclan<p>

* * *

><p>"Stonetail, Goldfur what is the meaning of this?" Nightstar asked<p>

"Firestar said that she and her kits would be safer here" Stonetail said

"Very well show her to the nursery" Nightstar said

* * *

><p>2 moons later<p>

* * *

><p>"Bluekit, Whitekit, Moonkit please come here" Shadowheart said<p>

Her three kits came running to her, she was proud of them. They were strong like her but they had their father's kind heart

"Yes mum" they all said at the same time

"I just wanted to see where you were" Shadowheart

Shadowheart kits did not remember much about their father since they were little when they left Thunderclan they had always thought they were Riverclan.

"Oh ok mum were going to play with Stormtail's kits" Bluekit said before she and her brother and sister ran to the nursery to play with Stormtail's kits

"They have grown up quite quickly" said Nightstar who had come and sat next to Shadowheart

"Yes they have" Shadowheart sighed

"What's wrong my grandchild" Nightstar said

"They need to have their father with them" Shadowheart said "They should have that chance that I only partly had"

"But he attacked you, you would go back to scum like him" Nightstar growled

"He is still my mate whether I like to admit it or not" Shadowheart said with anger in her voice

There was a sound of fighting coming from outside the camp, Shadowheart and Nightstar went to check out what was going on. They saw Stormtail heavy bleeding and limping badly as well

"Stormtail what happened?" Nightstar asked

"Shadowclan cats are attacking" Stormtail said from where she fell on the floor

"Stormtail where are my kits" Shadowheart said

"In the nursery" Stormtail breathed "look after my kits Shadowheart"

Stormtail closed her eyes and breathed her last breath before she went still, both cat could not believe this was happening.

"No Stormtail" Shadowheart said tears coming out of her eyes

"Shadowheart get a hold of yourself" Nightstar said striking her "Take your and Stormtail's kits and run far away from here"

Shadowheart found her and Stormtail's kits playing; she picked up Stormtail's two kits and told her kits to follow close to her. Shadowheart got out of camp by a secret entrance to and from the camp. She and her Kits ran Shadowheart knew one place that her and her kits would be safe; Thunderclan was where Shadowheart felt that she and the kits would be safe. She reached the border of Thunderclan before she was attacked. She dropped both of the kits in her mouth went the cat attacked.

"Kits run and hide" Shadowheart shouted at the five kits

Shadowheart and this other cat fort fast and hard. During the fight the cat clawed Shadowheart's face at the same time catching her eye blinding her in one eye. Shadowheart kicked the cat off her and bit the scruff of this cat; clawing at him. After a hard fight the cat that had attacked was unconscious on the floor, Shadowheart was panting heavily, looking round to see if she could find her and Stormtail's kits

"Bluekit, Whitekit, Moonkit" Shadowheart called out

"Mother" She heard a voice behind her, she turned round to see all five kits sitting there with three Thunderclan warriors behind them

The five kits ran to Shadowheart and hid behind her. Shadowheart looked at one of the warriors and recognised him. It was Blackpelt her mate.

"Blackpelt" Shadowheart said

"Shadowheart, is that you?" Blackpelt asked

Shadowheart collapsed onto the ground, Blackpelt ran to Shadowheart putting her on his back and taking her to camp. The other two warriors picked up the kits and took them to Thunderclan.

* * *

><p>Two days later<p>

* * *

><p>Shadowheart and the kits were safe in Thunderclan. Shadowheart had not woken up and Blackpelt was by her side wait for her to awake<p>

"Blackpelt" a voice said

Blackpelt ears pricked up as the voice, he looked his side to see Shadowheart looking at him

"Shadowheart your awake" Blackpelt said happily

"Where are the kits?" Shadowheart asked

"Their in the nursery" Blackpelt said. He was happy that he had his mate and his kits back by his side.

* * *

><p>A week later<p>

* * *

><p>A week later Shadowheart out of the med cat and was back in the nursery looking after her and Stormtail's kits. Stormtail's kits were called Firekit and Tigerkit. Tigerkit was Stormtail's oldest son. He had brown fur with dark brown stripes, he had two white paws. Firekit had bright orange fur and she had four white paws. Firekit and Tigerkit were both two moons old<p>

"Shadowheart, can I speak with you?" Firestar asked

"Yes Firestar" Shadowheart said "You kits stay here, I'll be back soon"

Firestar and Shadowheart walked to the leaders den, when she and Firestar go there she saw that Blackpelt was already there.

"Firestar what's going on?" Blackpelt asked

"Shadowheart what happened at Riverclan" Firestar said not listening to Blackpelt

"We were attack by Shadowclan, Nightstar told me to take the kits and run" Shadowheart said "Two of the kits are Stormtail's she told me to look after them before she died"

"Shadowclan" Blackpelt said

"Firestar this was not like any Shadowclan attack I've ever seen. They were killing everyone, kits warriors, and apprentices. I don't think anyone survived apart from me and the kits" Shadowheart said

"Blackpelt can you leave us" Firestar said

"Sure Firestar" Blackpelt said bowing before leaving the den

"Shadowheart, do you remember what you told Bluestar?" Firestar asked

"Yes but what does it have to do with that" Shadowheart said

"This was you mother and grandmother were talking about" Firestar said "Starclan foretold of a cat that would bring the destruction to Riverclan but that was only part of the prophecy, eventually this cat will come for all the clan"

"What are we to do?" Shadowheart asked

"At the moment I don't know" Firestar said "When the time comes then we'll know, but this could be the end of the clans as we know it"

"Then end of the clans but that can't happen" Shadowheart said "My mother and grandmother said that I was born to stop this cat and I will even if it means my life"

Shadowheart bowed before leaving and going to the nursery, she knew that stopping this cat would most likely mean that her kits would grow up without their mother like she had when her mother died protecting her.

Firekit and Tigerkit had accepted Shadowheart as their mother and Bluekit, Whitekit and Moonkit as their littermates. Shadowheart felt that Blackpelt did not accepted Firekit and Tigerkit as his kits

"Mother, what was great grandmother like?" Firekit asked

"She was a great warrior who was able to defeat any enemy in her path, she was a beautiful white she cat" Shadowheart said

"How did she die?" Tigerkit asked

"You should not ask that brother" Bluekit snapped

"Bluekit you should not snap at your brother" Shadowheart said "They have a right to know as you three did when you were their age"

"Sorry Tigerkit for snapping at you" Bluekit apologized

"My mother name was Whiteheart; she died protecting me when we were out of camp" Shadowheart said "we got attacked by Tigerstar and Bloodclan cats, I was no older than 3 moons when it happened"

"Were you scared mama?" Firekit asked

"Yes, I did not know what to do when it happened" Shadowheart said "Now you five go play"

"Yes mama" all 5 kits said at the same time before going to play

Shadowheart went to find Blackpelt; he was sitting outside the camp. She went up and sat next to him

"Blackpelt, are you ok?" Shadowheart said

"Yes" Blackpelt said

"Blackpelt I know that you don't think of Tigerkit and Firekit being your kits but they are a part of our family now" Shadowheart said

Blackpelt sighed "It's not that, I don't think they would accepted me as their dad"

"Blackpelt you have not even tried, they lost their mother no more than a week ago" Shadowheart said

Blackpelt looked at his mate and smiled. "I still need to apologies about the way I acted" Blackpelt said "Shadowheart I'm sorry, I never mean anything I said"

"Blackpelt I forgive you" Shadowheart said giving her mate a kiss

* * *

><p>please review<p>

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 is now up hope you like it

* * *

><p>3 moons later<p>

* * *

><p>Bluekit, Moonkit and Whitekit had been given their apprentice name so they were known now as Bluepaw, Moonpaw and Whitepaw. Riverclan, Windclan and Shadowclan had all been destroyed by this one cat. Every cat knew that Thunderclan would be next; Shadowheart knew that she would be the only one who could stop this cat.<p>

"Mama, what will happen to us?" Tigerkit asked

"Nothing my kits" Shadowheart said

"We're the only clan left" Firekit said

"That does not mean we can't stop this cat" Shadowheart said licking Stormtail's kits

Shadowheart missed Stormtail; she had been like a friend to Shadowheart. Shadowheart wondered what her uncle looked like; she knew that she would find out when she went up against him

* * *

><p>Two weeks later<p>

* * *

><p>"Firestar, I have to go find this cat before he destroys our clan" Shadowheart said<p>

"No" Firestar said

"But Firestar this is was I was born for" Shadowheart said

"You have kits that you need to look after" Firestar said

"If I don't do this they won't stand a chance" Shadowheart said with a sound of anger in her voice

"We need to let this cat bring the fight to us" Firestar said "We together can stop him"

"You think you can stop this cat, he has already destroyed Riverclan, Windclan and Shadowclan" Shadowheart growled

"If you remember Shadowheart you are half blind how you do think that you can fight this cat" Firestar said

"I don't care" Shadowheart said walking out of the leaders den

Shadowheart went to find her kits who were apprentices now; she found them in the apprentice den.

"Bluepaw, Whitepaw, Moonpaw can you come here" Shadowheart said

"Yes mum" Bluepaw said as she and her brother and sister came out to see their mother

"I want you three to promise me something" Shadowheart said

"We promise mum" they all said

"If anything was to happened to me I want you three to look after Tigerkit and Firekit" Shadowheart said

"We will mum but nothing's going to happen to you" Moonpaw said

Shadowheart left the apprentice den; she went to go find Blackpelt. When she found him he was not happy and she knew why

"Shadowheart you can't do this" Blackpelt said "I lost you once I don't won't to loss you again"

"Blackpelt this is why I was born" Shadowheart said "I must go before he comes here"

"I'm going with you" Blackpelt said

"No, our kits still need their father" Shadowheart said "They should have something that I never had"

"I'm going with you no matter what" Blackpelt said

They walked out of the camp and walked towards what uses to be Shadowclan, Shadowheart knew that Firekit and Tigerkit would be fine.

* * *

><p>In Shadowclan<p>

* * *

><p>"This is what's left of Shadowclan" Blackpelt said<p>

"Let's just find this cat" Shadowheart said "And stop him"

They looked around the camp and could not find any trace of this cat anywhere; they could see all the kits, apprentices, warriors and elders that this cat had killed. Shadowheart was sickened by this.

"Well, well how do we have here" said a deep voice behind them, they both turned to see the cat that they had been after "My name is Stormfur"

Stormfur was a big muscular tom cat; his fur colour was a dark blue/black. His right ear had been ripped to shreds. He reminded Shadowheart of Tigerstar/Tigerclaw

"What are your names?" Stormfur asked

"I'm Shadowheart and this is my mate Blackpelt" Shadowheart said

"I would have never thought that I would meet my sister's only kit" Stormfur said "Where is my dear sister?"

"She dead" Shadowheart said "I'm going to stop you"

"What makes you think that you can defeat me" Stormfur said "I have destroyed every clan apart from Thunderclan on my own"

"I was born to stop you" Shadowheart hissed, Stormfur just laughed

"I'm going to kill you and your mate then I'll kill ever cat in Thunder..." Stormfur was saying before Shadowheart leaped at Stormfur.

Shadowheart bit Stormfur's left ear and pulling it. Stormfur yelled in pain, Shadowheart had ripped Stormfur's left ear off. Stormfur leapt on Shadowheart biting the back of her neck and shaking her like a rag doll. Blackpelt ran and head butted Stormfur making him let go of Shadowheart. Blackpelt took a look at his mate only to see that she was not moving.

"No, no this can't be happening" Blackpelt said looking at Shadowheart. Blackpelt had tears coming out of his eyes

"It would seem that she was wrong and all that stands in my way is you" Stormfur said

Blackpelt growled and ran at Stormfur. Stormfur just stood there waiting for Blackpelt's attack.

"This is for all the cats you killed including Shadowheart" Blackpelt shouted as he jumped at Stormfur

Stormfur jumped at Blackpelt his claws slicing Blackpelt's throat. Blackpelt fell to the ground and closed his eyes never to open them again

* * *

><p>please review<p>

to be continued


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10 is now up hope you like it

* * *

><p>"It would seem that she was wrong and all that stands in my way is you" Stormfur said<p>

Blackpelt growled and ran at Stormfur. Stormfur just stood there waiting for Blackpelt's attack.

"This is for all the cats you killed including Shadowheart" Blackpelt shouted as he jumped at Stormfur

Stormfur jumped at Blackpelt his claws slicing Blackpelt's throat. Blackpelt fell to the ground and closed his eyes never to open them again

Stormfur left Shadowclan and headed towards Thunderclan

* * *

><p>A few minutes later<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Shadowheart, Shadowheart wake up" A voice called "Wake up my kit"<em>

"Mum" Shadowheart said weakly not opening her eyes

_"Shadowheart open your eyes" another voice called_

Shadowheart opened her eyes, she could see that she was in Shadowclan but how, she should have been dead

"Mother I don't understand" Shadowheart said getting up

_"Shadowheart, it is still not your time for you to join Starclan" Whiteheart said_

"He was too strong, I could not stop him and because of that the clans have paid with their lives" Shadowheart said

_"Shadowheart this was not where you will defeat Stormfur" Shadowheart said "Thunderclan is where he will be defeated"_

Shadowheart looked over to see her mate Blackpelt lying on the ground not moving, she walked up to him. She could see blood.

"Blackpelt no" Shadowheart cried lying down next to him, tears rolling down her face. "It was supposed to be me, not you"

_"Shadowheart" a deep voice called, _Shadowheart looked up to see Blackpelt

"Blackpelt" Shadowheart said

_"Shadowheart you need to go and stop Stormfur" Blackpelt said "Now go" _

"I won't forget you Blackpelt" Shadowheart said before running towards Thunderclan

_"I won't forget you Shadowheart" Blackpelt said before disappearing along with Shadowheart and Whiteheart _

Shadowheart ran as fast as she ran she had to reach Thunderclan and stop Stormfur before he killed her kits

* * *

><p>In Thunderclan (a few minutes before)<p>

* * *

><p>Stormfur was killing every cat that tried to attack him. Bluepaw, Whitepaw and Moonpaw were with Firekit and Tigerkit hiding. They could not come out of their hiding spot for Stormfur would kill them. Bluepaw wondered where their mother was.<p>

"Will mum be here soon Bluepaw?" Firekit asked

"I don't know Firekit" Bluepaw said

Bluepaw looked round from where they were hiding to see a hole that lead outside the camp. Bluepaw picked up Firekit and squeezed through the hole, Moonpaw picked up Tigerkit and followed Bluepaw, and Whitepaw looked behind her to see a kit no older than 3 moons wondering on its own. Whitepaw ran out from her hiding spot and grabbed the kit.

"Well, well what do we have here" Stormfur said looking at Whitepaw and the kit

Whitepaw put the kit down and told in to run towards the back of the camp, she told the kit that there was a hole and that Bluepaw would take care of her. The kit ran. Stormfur was about to grab the kit when Whitepaw bit down hard on Stormfur's tail

"Get off me you mouse brain" Stormfur said flinging Whitepaw of his tail

"I won't let you destroy Thunderclan" Whitepaw shouted

"I'll make you pay for your words" Stormfur growled jumping at Whitepaw

Whitepaw froze to the spot, not knowing what to do. All of a sudden a yellow cat came out of nowhere and jumped at Stormfur. Another cat came this time a black cat. These cat were Suntail and Nightstripe

"Brother, get Whitepaw to safety" Suntail called as she fought Stormfur

Nightstripe picked Whitepaw and ran to the back of the camp, he pushed Whitepaw though the hole and told her to run. Whitepaw nodded and ran to find her brother and sister and the kits.

* * *

><p>Thunderclan (present time)<p>

* * *

><p>Shadowheart ran into Thunderclan to find that it had been destroyed; body's of cats lay on the ground. She saw a yellow cat lying on the floor. Shadowheart ran up to her, she was still breathing but it was shallow<p>

"Suntail, please wake up" Shadowheart said

"Shadowheart, we couldn't stop him" Suntail gasped

"Suntail, just hang on" Shadowheart said with sadness in her voice

"Shadowheart, where is Blackpelt?" Suntail asked

"He's with Starclan" Shadowheart said

"Shadowheart, find your kits and run" Suntail whispered "I'll be joining my brothers in Starclan"

"Suntail, please just hang on" Shadowheart said but then looked at Suntail her eyes were closed and as was not breathing "No, Suntail I'm sorry this had to happen"

"Very touching in deed" A voice said from behind Shadowheart

"Stormfur" Shadowheart spat, turning to face Stormfur

"So it seems your harder to kill then I first thought" Stormfur said

"I'm not the one that's going to die" Shadowheart hissed "You will pay for all those you have killed"

Shadowheart ran at Stormfur, who jumped out of the way and dug his claws in to Shadowheart's back. She let out a cry of pain before wrapping her tail around Stormfur's neck and pulled him forwards making him fall to the floor grasping for air. Shadowheart bit Stormfur's neck drawing blood then letting go. Stormfur looked at Shadowheart his breath ragged and shallow

"I will give you a chance Stormfur" Shadowheart said "Make the right choice"

Stormfur ran and grabbed Shadowheart by the back of neck, Shadowheart pulled away from Stormfur's grip. Her fur was in pieces and bloody, Shadowheart saw Stormfur running towards her. He jumped with his claws out; Shadowheart stuck her claws out when he was close enough piercing the skin that was on Stormfur's neck.

"I gave you a choice" Shadowheart said pulling her claws away from Stormfur

Stormfur lay on the ground, not moving and breathing. Shadowheart gave a sigh then looked around the camp, it was destroyed. She ran to the nursery, but her kits were not there. She looked behind the nursery to see a hole. She squeezed through the hole and went to find her kits

"Moonpaw, Bluepaw, Whitepaw where are you" Shadowheart yelled

"Mum" said a voice

Shadowheart ran in the direction the voice came in. She saw that all her kits were safe and well.

"Mum there was a cat that attack the clan" Firekit said

"I know, he's gone now" Shadowheart said

"Where's dad mother?" Moonpaw asked

"He's with Starclan" Shadowheart said not looking at her kits

No one spoke a word until Shadowheart spoke again

"We need to leave here" Shadowheart said before picking up Tigerkit and Firekit

"Mother, where will we go?" Bluepaw asked

"Near the barn just outside the twolegs home" Shadowheart said

* * *

><p>That night<p>

* * *

><p>They had just stopped outside the barn and Shadowheart told them to stay there while she spoke to the cats in the barn.<p>

"What are you doing here clan cat?" asked a dark brown cat with black paws

"The clan have been destroyed and I was wondering if my kits could live here" Shadowheart said

"Fine" said the cat

Shadowheart went back to her kits and took them to the barn, she saw a few cats mostly toms, she saw a queen with kits. Shadowheart went up to her but the she cat got a bit over protective of her two kits

"Don't worry I just want to speak to you" Shadowheart said

"Oh, night can you watch the kits" said the she cat

* * *

><p>Outside the barn<p>

* * *

><p>"What did you want to talk about?" the she cat asked<p>

"I need someone to watch out for my kits" Shadowheart said "To make sure they grow up right"

"Oh, so you're asking me to do that job" the she cat said "but why can't you?"

"I can't, I have to go" Shadowheart said before running away from the barn and towards Thunderclan

* * *

><p>In Thunderclan<p>

* * *

><p>It took Shadowheart most of the night to reach Thunderclan, she was tired and she knew that her time had come to join Starclan. Her kits would grow up to be strong warriors. Shadowheart laid down and closed her eyes remembering her everything that she had been.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback (with her dadMerlin)_

* * *

><p><em>"Dad, what is the twolegs doing to Gaius?" Shadowkit asked her dad<em>

_"She putting a new collar on Gaius" Merlin said_

_The twoleg came up to Shadowkit holding a collar, Shadowkit backed away before running for the cat flap. Merlin and Gaius both looked at each other before they both went after Shadowkit_

* * *

><p><em>Outside<em>

* * *

><p><em>Shadowkit hid in the bushes when Merlin found her.<em>

_"Shadowkit, what was that about?" Merlin asked_

_"A collar is not what a clan cat wears" Shadowkit said "It is the mark of a kittypet and I'm not a kittypet"_

_Merlin and Gaius both laughed "Shadowkit it's ok to be a kittypet" Merlin said_

_"Not if you were born in a clan" Shadowkit said "you get made fun of for being a kit of a kittypet"_

_"Shadowkit" Merlin said_

_"Dad you don't understand, kittypets are supposed to be weak" Shadowkit said "being a kit of a kittypet is not good for a clan cat"_

_"Shadowkit would you like me to show you some fight moves that may help you when you're older" Merlin said_

_"Ok dad" Shadowkit said_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback end<em>

* * *

><p>"Thanks dad for everything" Shadowheart said to herself as she opened her eyes<p>

_"Shadowheart" A voice called _Shadowheart looked to her side to see Blackpelt

"Blackpelt" Shadowheart said

_"Shadowheart are you ready?" Blackpelt asked_

"Yes I am Blackpelt" Shadowheart said

Blackpelt touched noses with Shadowheart. Shadowheart closed her eyes and her breathing slowed before it stopped all together

Shadowheart opened her eyes to see white all around her. Starclan, she was in Starclan.

"Blackpelt, where are you?" Shadowheart called

"I'm here Shadowheart" Blackpelt said

Blackpelt and Shadowheart walked to meet the rest of the Starclan cats. Shadowheart hoped that her kits would grow up to be strong warriors. Shadowheart looked at her mother for the first time is a long time, she now had her family with her, she would wait for the day that she would see her kits again but she did not think that it would be a soon as she hoped

* * *

><p>please review<p>

the end for now

* * *

><p>There will be writing a squel to this story<p> 


End file.
